Red Death
|Roar = |Habitat = Volcanoes |Trainable = Unknown |Size Photo = reddeathsize.png |Attack2 = 28 |Speed2 = 7 |Armor2 = 30 |Firepower = 27 |Shot Limit2 = 9 |Venom2 = 0 |Jaw Strength2 = 22 |Stealth = 2 |Known Dragons = * Red Death that was killed in How to Train Your Dragon *Green Death from Dragons: Rise of Berk and School of Dragons |Gallery = |Source = Franchise|Wingspan = 550 feet (167.6 meters)|Food = Livestock provided by subjects; Other dragons}} The Red Death, is a gigantic Stoker Class dragon species in the first ''How to Train Your Dragon'' film. It does not actively hunt, but it has its food delivered to it by other dragons in the nest. It will eat any dragon that does not bring sufficient food; when a Gronckle brought only a single fish, the Red Death from the movie devoured it moments later. True to the reputation as the 'queen of the dragons', the only grown specimen seen in the franchise demonstrated savage, menacing, and controlling nature that even a deadly Night Fury was frightened of (not unclear whether the other individuals in the species share this personality). In addition, according to Valka, every nests have their queens or kings, indicating that there could be numerous Red Deaths in the world. Official Description Development Originally, the Red Death was portrayed as a more leviathan beast from the sea, as seen by Character Designer Nicholas Marlet's Red Death. His concept, as mentioned in ''The Art of How to Train Your Dragon'', consisted of "jellyfish-like bioluminescene, a coral-shaped mane with stylized tendrils that float like sea plants, and detailed barnacle-inspired scale designs". However, Production Designer Kathy Altieri felt that it was too elegant, which made it hard to kill. The final design, however, went with a combination of in-book traits and kept the aforementioned coral-like spikes. A slightly more rugged and fearsome looking concept of a sea-base Red Death would be Red Death Head by Zhaoping Wei. In the attempt to make this dragon more fearsome and terrifying looking, numerous other pieces have been turned down. Red Death Heads, ''by Ricardo Delgado, for example, featured noticeably more spikes, protrusions, teeth and extra limbs. Others featured a more mysterious, colossal dragon with glowing parts. Due to its sheer size, it was difficult for it to work according to the camera scale. Visual Effects Supervisor Craig Ring, thankfully, says that the advancement in CG Animation has made it possible to scale the Red Death as required in the respective scenes. Animating the Red Death's fire proved as a challenge, as its flames had to give the impression of something 'ancient and dusty'. The effects team 'created strands of fire that animated on a group of curves to create a huge, smoky, fiery element that looks like it is lit from the core, fading to the outside of the smoke;, says Head of Effect, Matt Baer. The team also created numerous fluid simulations to use within the shots, in addition to its 2,600 feet of shooting flames. The final fight with the Red Death was modified in its last scenes. After Hiccup and Toothless send a bolt of fire into its stomach and it begins to explode, they fly down its spine and away to safety. In this scene the dragon's size was tripled to make the scene more dramatic.The Making Of How to Train Your Dragon - Animator's Corner. ''YouTube. Abilities Durability Its entire body is heavily armored with horns and a coral-like frill, enabling the titanic beast to perforate, pierce, and demolish enormous rock cliffs of the volcano and smaller mountains entirely. Its thick hide and sheer size allows it to overcome plenty of catapults, several of a Night Fury's plasma blast and various physical blows from the rest of the riders. Endurance and Stamina Not only with brutal, destructive power, the queen of dragons has been shown to have an incredible stamina in flight despite its tremendous size, being able to keep up with Toothless for long amounts of time. This gigantic dragon is able take many attacks from other dragons, boulder from catapult, Stoick's strength from throwing wooden-like spear, getting hit in the eyes by Snotlout, Toothless' Plasma blasts attacks and being able to take the damage from crashing into the sea stacks. Senses The dragon primarily uses its enlarged nostrils (that slightly resemble those of the Deadly Nadder's) and hearing in order to hunt down its prey. The dragon also does not have a blind spot, due to having six sensitive eyes, and heavily relies on scent and hearing. As shown its sense of smell was very strong enough to find intruders in her home. Like other dragons, however the Red Death can't hunt efficiently if its wings are damaged and it's just as susceptible to fire on its insides. Fire Power See Fire Types. The Red Death's flame jets are enormous and are powerful enough to take down an entire Viking fleet of ships in just one breath. Commanding Similar to the Bewilderbeasts, the Red Death is also capable of enforcing smaller dragons to obey even against their wills. Its controlling measure is somewhat similar to the methods used by the Bewilderbeasts, Valka, and Drago Bludvist: sounds. Like bees, the queen howls sub-vocal homing signals that reach miles away to call up minions. It's unknown how powerful this ability is compared to a Bewilderbeast, and so far, the Red Death has only been seen forcing other dragons to go to her nest. The Red Death at the end of How to Train Your Dragon appeared unable to stop the rider's dragons from attacking her. Unlike the Bewilderbeasts and kinder individuals, this Red Death was also harnessing fear to enslave other dragons; single stares from six eyes are enough to diminish smaller dragons' self possessions completely. Commanding thousands of minions, the Red Death has acute intelligence and keen insight, to notice small events or intruders into the nest. The system to enslave and dominate smaller dragons in the areas at the first stages is unknown. The dragon, while in magma, seemed commanding the minions to throw and drop gathered foods into exact spot: its mouth, otherwise the foods will be cremated before passing through fangs of the queen. It is also unclear whether it has traits of the Tidal Class to be able to manage respiration under thick liquids. Strength The Red Death showed for his massive size to have amazing strength to lift up Viking ships in its mouth and can break through the volcano of dragon island. Vacuum The Red Death possesses an ability to have a massive intake in air and "suck in" its victims inside its mouth. Magma Proof Skin The Red Death also has a Magma-Proof Skin, since it is able to live in the Corona or Magma Chamber of a volcano. Agility and Speed This dragon is very large and it is noticeably slower compared to other dragons due to its size, however it is able to swing its tail or swing its head to smash other dragons or objects. Even so, it showed no lack of speed during flight, as it was fast enough to catch up with Toothless in the air, however it's quite possible that Toothless only slowed down to make the Red Death stay close, or that Toothless' tail fin mechanism wasn't allowing the Night Fury to fly at maximum speed. Behavior and Personality This ultimate monster, seen pursuing Toothless and Hiccup, is the most vicious. According to legend, she lives 2,000 years and, before she dies, lays 3,000 eggs. The hatchlings fight each other to the death, a process that can take up to 100 years, until only one survives. Residing in the chamber of a active volcano with the Red Death, the dragons of the Red Death are a group of dragons, known as Brutes, are enslaved and forced to serve a injurious parasitism Red Death. The ones seen in the first film include the Deadly Nadder, the Monstrous Nightmare, the Gronckle, the Hideous Zippleback, and even the powerful Night Fury. All or most dragons in the movie appear to serve the Red Death. The Red Death has been compared to a queen bee or a brood parasite. It is the leader and all others serve it apparently out of fear of being eaten, although it is unknown for certain how it became the leader of the other dragons. (It is possible that it invaded their home and proclaimed itself as such or perhaps some kind of mind control similar to that of the Bewilderbeast). Unlike other massive dragon leaders like the Bewilderbeast or Foreverwing, the Red Death is said to rule via force instead of righteous good, often compared to the dictator of the dragon world. It rules with no mercy, willingly consuming a dragon that failed to provide much food for it. Weaknesses Like other dragons, however the Red Death can't hunt efficiently if its wings are damaged and it's just as susceptible to fire on its insides. A single well-timed and precise fire blast can cause its gas chambers to explode. Appearances How to Train Your Dragon Hiccup and Astrid discovered this dragon when Toothless followed a group of dragons to the volcano where the Dragons' Nest was contained. There they witnessed a Red Death eat a dragon that did not bring enough food, deducing later on that this dragon forces all the others to steal food from Berk. Stoick the Vast got this information out of his son, and soon led a party to where Hiccup had explained, using a restrained Toothless as their guide. Hiccup helps his friends tame their own dragons to rescue Toothless from the Hairy Hooligans who captured the dragon in hopes of being lead to the Red Death. Hiccup allies his friends with these dragons: Astrid and her Deadly Nadder, Snotlout and his Monstrous Nightmare, Fishlegs and his Gronckle, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut and their Hideous Zippleback. Hiccup then shares a ride with Astrid, and they part for the Red Death's lair where they'll find Toothless and the Hairy Hooligans. The Hooligans had opened fire on the side of the volcano and broke a hole in it, freeing the dragons inside and waking the Red Death. The dragons had gone, flying away, in fear of the wrath of the Red Death. The Hooligans, though, were not aware of this until it existed the mountain, plowing through the wall. The Hooligans fired at the dragon with their catapults, which only prompted it to smash them. Terrified, they attempted to retreat to their ships, but it destroyed them all before most of them could even reach them. Before it could kill them, however, Hiccup and his allies arrived on their dragons and diverted its attention. Hiccup and Stoick later help free Toothless from his bonds, and together, Hiccup and Toothless bombarded the Red Death with their fire. The duo lead the Red Death to the sky, into the clouds. The Red Death had lost track of them in the clouds, as they were using them as cover. Toothless shot the Red Death in a sneak attack, and then disappeared into the clouds; he repeated this multiple times, until making the Red Death being enraged, and set the surrounding area in fire in circular motions. Toothless' synthetic tail caught fire, and they had to hurry their plan. Hiccup drove Toothless downward, and the Red Death followed close behind. Toothless flew as fast as he could manage, though the Red Death always strayed closer. Just before the Red Death was about blast its fire at them, Hiccup turned his dragon and Toothless shot a blast into the Red Death's mouth, overheating it. Once it saw the ground at a low altitude, it tried to slow down to a halt. But the ignition of the flames and gases escaping from the dragon's mouth damaged its thin wings and holes started to appear and enlarge. The Red Death then lost control and crashed onto the shoreline, exploding to its death on impact. With the Red Death now gone, the dragons are now free and no longer have to raid the island of Berk of their food anymore, and the Hooligans were taught to live with them in peace. Book of Dragons The Red Death was probably the large 6-eyed gray dragon that appeared in the beginning in the Book of Dragons. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Green Death was stated to be a less aggressive cousin of the Red Death. It is likely the same species, but has been given another name to differentiate it from the Red Death, who couldn't be used in game, as the dragon itself is dead. This may be a reference to the How to Train your Dragon books, in which the Green Death is a species of Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. School of Dragons The Green Death also appears in School of Dragons, where it made its home in the old lair of the Red Death. However, a build up of magma and rock began to cause a release of toxic gas, or sulfur dioxide, around Dragon Island, as well as near the school. After clearing the problem, the Green Death get agitated with intruders in the island, but Toothless, who is now the Alpha, manages to calm it down. At that moment, Harald Forkbeard launches a harpoon into the Green Death, causing it to rampage so he could make his escape. Once the weapon is dislodged, the Green Death returns to the corona of the volcano. The Green Death is not quite as aggressive as the Red Death. Instead of forcing other dragons to serve it, the Green Death lives alone, as well as searches for food itself. It scales are a shade of green, a reference to how it got is name. The games also depict it with some pink coloring on its horn and belly instead of tan like the Red Death. Trivia *While clearly meant to serve a similar role as the Green Death from the book, the antagonist, the Red Death has quite a few differences from the Green Death: it doesn't appear to be a sea-dragon and instead it lives in lava, and whereas the Green Death is almost a victim of fate, the Red Death is largely responsible for all the trouble caused in the movie. *In the movie, Tuffnut makes an allusion to Beowulf by calling the Red Death 'Bride of Grendel'. *The Red Death is one of the many dragons that was not known to Berk, with no references to it in the Dragon Manual and shown through the sheer surprise of Gobber and Stoick when it bursts through the rocks. *The Red Death is currently the only antagonist to actually be killed in the film franchise, unless you count Dagur the Deranged (however, he wasn't an antagonist at the time). *Despite being called the Red Death, the only red parts on its body are the small spikes on its sides and the ridges of its wings. *The live action theater version of the Red Death (the head) features Boulder Class-like traits, slightly resembling monstrous version of the Gronckle. *Guide to the Dragons Vol. 2 said that the length of the Red Death is 999 feet (304 meters). This is most likely a mistake as the Bewilderbeast is currently the biggest dragon in the franchise. *The Red Death is one out of the four currently known dragons who eat other dragons; the others being the Scauldron, the Changewing, and the Death Song. *According to School of Dragons, the Red Death's bones are still there on Dragon Island after the battle, as well as the remnants of the ships that it destroyed. *The Red Death also the first and only dragon that Toothless (possibly) and Hiccup killed. *In School of Dragons, Valka refers to both the Red and Green Deaths as females. *A tooth from the Red Death is featured in the Return to Dragon Island Expansion Pack. This could be a hint to the one from the Green Death in the books that almost impaled Hiccup after it exploded. References External Links * Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Large Dragons Category:Feared Dragons Category:Dragons with immunities Category:Strong dragons Category:Mystery class Category:Stoker class Category:Movie Dragons Category:Main Villains Category:Fast dragons Category:Gigantic Dragons Category:Antagonists Category:Alpha Class Category:Alpha Species Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) dragons